Mario
Ceci est une liste du personnel de Mario & Sonic aux Jeux Olympiques de Rio 2016, tel que cité dans les crédits du jeu. Nintendo 3DS SEGA GAMES DEVELOPMENT TEAM Director *Hiroshi Miyamoto Art Director *Hiroshi Kanazawa Lead Programmer *Keiichi Noda Animation Director *Motohiro Fukui Character Animators *Keiichi Kizu *Yasushi Ogino *Shugo Gouda *Kou Ishitoya *Masashi Fukumitsu *Kazuhisa Shimonou *Hiromasa Yoshida *Koji Ooki *Nahoko Kuhara *Tsuyoshi Kanda *Koichi Shibuya *Mieko Ajima Lead Character Artist *Shinji Matsuura Character Artists *Yoshinari Amaike *Ryohei Yanase *Hiroaki Nakaura *Tomoko Arikawa Lead Graphic U.I. Artist *Keiko Suzuki Graphic U.I. Artists *Maiko Kobayashi *Yuya Yamamoto Concept Artist *Masatoshi Yasumura Cutscene Artist *Tamotsu Kushibe SFX Artist *Daizo Kinoshita Programmers *Shigeki Kaneko *Kazuya Utsuno Game Designer *Harumasa Nakajima Sonic Character Supervisors *Takashi Iizuka *Yuji Uekawa *Eitaro Toyoda Project Support *Shun Nakamura *Tetsu Katano *Sachiko Kawamura *Naofumi Hataya Special Thanks *Shinobu Yokota *Kazuko Ohno *Kohei Iizuka *Takayuki Iwasaki *Hiroi Sato *Tetsuya Aoki License & Localization Coordinators *Hiroshi Noguchi *Jon Rodgers Senior Art Director *Kazuyuki Hoshino Producer *Nobuya Ohashi ARZEST Corp. Directors *Masahito Shimizu *Noboru Shirai Art Director *Yoshihide Sasagawa Technical Director *Tomoo Kondo Game Designers *Jun Imanishi *Daisuke Hagiya *Ryo Sato *Takashi Nakashima *Mitsunori Yamazaki *Tadaaki Moriya *Rena Sakaguchi *Hidemi Hamada *Makoto Hara *Gen Murayama *Gen Shiomi *Koji Arai *Akihiko Sato *Teppei Iwanaga *Mitsunori Shimazu *Motoharu Nakajima Stage Artists *Daisuke Kojima *Kana Fujibayashi *Ayana Katsumata *Masaya Takahashi Character Animators *Hiroshi Arai *Eriko Kato *Yuya Iwama Graphic U.I. Artists *Yuno Endoh *Chihiro Ishikura *Chika Yamamoto *Makoto Sonoda *Akihito Kato *Tsutomu Hatanaka *Tatsuya Ishikawa *Michiru Sasamori SFX Artists *Tatsuro Matsunaga *Yasuhisa Nakagawa Cutscene Artist *Yuichi Nakamura Programmers *Shinji Iseki *Naotaka Ueda *Kouichi Watanabe *Mikio Kume *Kenji Miyakawa *Kohei Iwata *Takanori Yoshida *Manabu Kobayashi *Akihiko Ohyama *Kazuya Azuma *Kenichi Otani *Hiroshi Fujinishi *Toshinori Suzuki *Norio Suzuki *Fumie Morishita Art Supervisor *Masamichi Harada Supervisor *Naoto Ohshima Producer *Yutaka Sugano Executive Producer *Yoji Ishii Spike Chunsoft Co., Ltd. Producer *Yuichi Mizobe Director *Kazuhisa Watanabe Art Director *Kunikatsu Tachi Lead Programmer *Tadashi Tsuchiya Stage Artist *Kunikatsu Tachi Character Animator *Kazuhisa Ichimura SFX Artist *Tomoyuki Hata Graphic U.I. Artist *Hiromi Yoshida Programmers *Ryota Amo *Tatsuya Yamamoto Technical Supervisors *Hisazumi Hirose *Shinsuke Miyamoto *Hidefumi Watanabe Special Supervisor *Mitsutoshi Sakurai SOUND SECTION Sound Producer & Sound Editor *Teruhiko Nakagawa Co-Sound Producer *Kenichi Tokoi Composers *Hidekuni Horita *Mitsuharu Fukuyama *Tomoya Ohtani *Tadashi Kinukawa Composer & Sound Editor *Jun Senoue Composers & Arrangers *Hironori Anazawa *Yutaka Minobe (delfisound, Inc.) Arranger *Takeshi Watanabe Sound Editor *Tatsuyuki Maeda Rio De Janeiro Recording Production Director *Atsushi SUSHI Kosugi (BEAT ON BEAT, Inc. - NY) Recording Engineer *Eduardo Duda Mello Mix Engineer *Dave Darlington Assistant Engineers *Pedro Alexandre *José Sartori *Raphael Dieguez Recording Studio *CIATEC - Companhia dos Técnicos (Rio de Janeiro) Mix Studio *Bass Hit Recording (New York) Accounting Manager *Daniel Grosman Tokyo Recording Production Coordinators *Kazuyuki Doki (Rebirth, Inc.) *Yukifumi Makino (delfisound, Inc.) *Takae Suzuki Recording & Mix Engineer *Yoshitada Miya Recording Engineers *Shigeo Sakurai *Takanori Ishigami Assistant Engineer *Takuya Komiyama Recording & Mix Studio *Sega Digital Studio Recording Studios *Onkio Haus Inc. *Studio SoundValley Score Copy *Fumio Kitamura MUSICIANS - Rio de Janeiro - Bateria Members Director *Leo Morei Master the Bateria *Mestre Paulinho Botelho Repique Solo *Vitinho Botelho Caixa/Repique *Whashington Paz Repique *Waguinho do Repique Tamborin *Nomade *Augusto Junior *Gustavo Oliveira *Luiz Alberto Barbosa Surdo 1a *Daniel Morais Surdo 2a *Guilherme Oliveira Surdo 3a *Goerge Ferreira Caixa de Guerra *Yan Benjamin *Junior Sampaio Felipe Cabral *Alessandro de Almeida Rhythm Section Bass *Marcelo Mariano Guitar *Lula Galvão Cavaquinho *Alessandro Valente Vieira Accordion *Chico Chagas Horns & Woodwinds Trumpet *Jessé Sadoc *Gesiel Francisco *Vander Nascimento *Wellington Mours Trombone *Aldivas Ayres *Wanderson Cunha *Everson Moraes *Adriano Garcia *João Areias Flute *David Ganc Alto Sax & Flute *Danilo Silnna *Zé Canuto Tenor Sax & Piccolo *Daniel Garcia Tenor Sax *Daniela Spielmann *Fernando Trocado Maurity Baritone Sax & Clarinet *Elias Borges *Henrique Band Strings Conductor *Vittor Santos Concertmaster *Ana de Oliveira Violin 1 *Felipe Prazeres *Priscila Pato *Marco Catto *Adonhiran Reis *Her Agapito Violin 2 *Carlos Mendes *Mariana Salles *Pedro Mibielli *Marluce Ferreira *Ana Catto *Kleber Vogel Viola *Eduardo Pereira *Deborah Cheyne *Ivan Zandonade *Rubia Siqueira Violoncello *Marcus Ribeiro *Mateus Ceccato Harp *Cristina Braga Chorus Director *Carol Saboya Vocals *Bruno Fraga *Fernanda Gabriela *Claire Nativel MUSICIANS - Tokyo - Rhythm Section Bateria *Francis Silva Drums *Takashi Saito Bass *Ichiro Fujiya Guitar *Akitoshi Koroda Horns & Woodwinds Trumpet *Yusuke Nakano *Hisako Hida *Shiro Sasaki *Ittoku Tanaka Trombone *Makoto Igarashi *Wakaba Kawai *Mitsuhiro Wada Bass Trombone *Kan Nishida Horn *Otohiko Fujita *Takeshi Muramoto *Atsushi Doyama *Mitsuo Matsuura Sax *Naoya Takemura *Kazuhiro Murase *Kei Suzuki *Yoshinari Takegami Flute *Yuki Kuroda Strings Conductor *Koji Haishima Concertmaster *Kimiko Nakagawa Violin 1 *Akihiro Iwamura *Jo Kuwata *Masahiro Morita *Jun Sumita *Mami Iwai *Tsutomu Yamagishi *Manami Sato *Aya Yokomizo *Yuma Ito Viola *Aiko Hosokawa *Naoko Masuda Violoncello *Yoshinori Shinozaki *Masaru Tamagawa Contrabass *Koji Akaike Chorus Director *Goro Oshima Assistant Directors *Kanako Mori *Yui Shimasaki Vocals *Meguro Glee Club Special Thanks To *Rosangela Lopez *Nildo Gonçalves *Daniel Grossman *Daniela Spielmann Voice Narrators (English) *Tiago Augusto Souza Barreiro *Ana Carolina Souza Barreiro Narrator (French) *Olivier Deslandes Narrator (Italian) *Angelo Cola Narrator (German) *Steffan Boje Narrator (Spanish) *Fabio Tassone Narrator (Dutch) *Lars Oostven SEGA Character Voices (Japanese) *Jun-ichi Kanemaru *Ryo Hirohashi *Nobutoshi Canna *Taeko Kawata *Koji Yusa *Kenta Miyake *Nao Takamori *Daisuke Ono *Kotaro Nakamura *Rumi Ochiai *Taiten Kusunoki *Daisuke Kishio *Yutaka Aoyama *Jouji Nakata *Chie Nakamura *Sayaka Aoki *Yuki Masuda *Aoi Yuki *Fumihiko Tachiki *Chikao Ohtsuka Recording Producer *Takuya Ohno (TOHOKUSHINSHA) Recording Director *Keiichiro Miyoshi (TOHOKUSHINSHA) Recording *Aoi Studio SEGA Character Voices (English) *Colleen O'Shaughnessey *Kate Higgins *Karen Strassman *Matthew Mercer *Michael Yurchak *Nika Futterman *Travis Willingham *Liam O'Brien *Mike Pollock *Laura Bailey *Quinton Flynn *Cindy Robinson *Kirk Thornton *Roger Craig Smith (uncredited) Voice Production (English) *Studiopolis Inc. Voice Director *Jack Fletcher Casting Directors *Jack Fletcher *Jamie Simone Recording Engineers *Eric Lewis, CAS *Ryan Johnston *David Barr Recording Assistant *L. Daniel LaBrune III Dialogue Editors *Terry Reiff *Arnie Geher Production Assistant *L. Daniel LaBrune III Production Accountant *Laura Lopez Line Producer *L. Daniel LaBrune III SEGA Character Voices (French) *Annouck Hautbois *Claire Morin *Benoit Allemane *Gilbert Lévy *Marie Lenoir *Benjamin Bollen *Antoine Nouel SEGA Character Voices (Italian) *Deborah Morese *Anna Mazza *Gianni Gaude *Diego Sabre *Jasmine Laurenti *Andrea De Nisco *Silvio Pandolfi SEGA Character Voices (German) *Jenny Weiss *Nicole Hannak *Klaus Lochthove *Gerold Ströher *Marianne Graffam *Roland Wolf *Andreas Hofer SEGA Character Voices (Spanish) *Laura Prats *Carme Ambros *Miguel Angel Jenner *Rafa Parra *Ana Vidal *Sergi Mesa *Daniel Albiach SEGA HOLDINGS Licensing Manager *Shigefumi Tanzawa Licensing Coordinators *Yuki Takita *Rika Shirai SEGA GAMES Localization & Marketing Support *Tatsuyuki Miyazaki *Shintaro Tanioka *Emi Yamane *Nobuyuki Minato *Kohei Kondo Publicity *Mamoru Kodama Marketing *Toyohisa Hiwatari *Yusuke Asano Product Test *Takashi Shoji *Akira Nishikawa *Osamu Sato *Yuki Takahashi *Kenji Takano *Atsushi Furukawa *Kazuya Miyazaki *Kenji Takahashi *Keisuke Sato *Ryota Asano *Masashi Kanda *Takumi Shinya *Naoko Higano *Satoshi Hamada *Keigo Yamada Executive Supervisors *Osamu Ohashi *Toshihiro Nagoshi *Kenji Matsubara Executive Producer *Haruki Satomi SEGA OF AMERICA Corporate Management COO *Tatsuyuki Miyazaki CEO *Naoto Hiraoka Executive VP of Publishing and Strategic Planning *Yusuke Suai CCO - Sonic *Hiroyuki Miyazaki Production Director of Product Development *Austin Keys Associate Producer *Miki Takahashi Publishing Chief Brand Officer *Ivo Gerscovich Senior Marketing Manager *Kenneth Lindenbaum Director of Corporate Planning *Kenya Numata Social Media/PR Manager *Aaron Webber VP Sales and Marketing *Tim Pivnicny SR. Marketing Manager *Robyn Koshi Human Resources Manager *Maria Lopera Director of Licensing *Rene Flores Retail Licensing Manager *Kristen Zimmer Licensed Product Manager *Sandra Jo Licensed Product Coordinator *Mai Kotaki Director of Legal *Cindy Lin Legal Counsel *Wendy Wang JR. IT Administrator *Brian Quach English Localization By *Inbound Games Special Thanks *Patrick Riley *Ken Ogasawara *Mitsuhiro Tanaka *Daisuke Miyawaki *Noriko Watanabe *Naoko Kogawa *Carl Chen *Jon Riesenbach *Our supportive and understanding friends and family SEGA EUROPE LIMITED COO of SEGA Europe *Jurgen Post CFO of SEGA Europe *John Ward Senior Vice President, Business Planning *Tatsuya Shikata Director, Development Services Sega West *Jim Woods Head of Studio Localisation and ESD *Charlie Harris Producer *Teppei Otsuka Director of Business Analysis *Jean Yves Lapasset Publishing Manager *Bobby Wertheim Director of Legal and Business Affairs *Nicky Ormrod Legal Counsels *Daniel Finegold *Ilan Pdahtzur Legal Executive *Lola Okuboyejo Head of Program Office *Mark Le Breton Submissions Manager *Dave Pither Process & TCM Manager *Ben Howell Head of QA & Localisation *Ghulam Khan Production Manager *Teressa Wright Resource Manager *Ben Jackson Localisation Manager *Marta Lois Gonzáles Localisation Project Supervisor *Antonella Marras Lead Translator *Luis. J. Paredes Translators *Chiara Canu *Gwladys Gaye *Alexia Trensch Additional Translators *Giulia Checchi *Anaïs Maniaval *Martin Schmalz *Jesús Álvarez *Nicole Thomer *Gabriel Casas *Sebastián Salguero *Giuseppe Rosa Mastering & Equipment Manager *Francesco Fraulo Senior Mastering Technician *Mike Veness Assistant Mastering Technicians *Shaun Young *Danny Florey Project Lead *Adrian Daly Training and Recruitment Supervisor *Julie Metoir Localisation QA Supervisor *Alessandra Irranca Localisation QA Team Lead *Ruggero Varisco Compliance QA Team Lead *Mohammed Ajaib Localisation QA Senior Testers *Firas Al Sekran *Juan Ortega Localisation QA Testers *Angel Rodriguez Segura *Daniel Horkan *Davide Manganelli *Federico Fazzi *Gregory Berger *Janina Lux *Jasper Engels *Korbinian Herzog *Laura Esnoult-Rossetti *Maddalena Di Rosa *Michael Sifkovits *Rosa Puerto *Sebastien Kernst *Ted Boeijink Administration and Finance Coordinator *Chris Bien QA Administrator *Chris Geiles Equipment & Shift Coordinator *Tony Langan ISM Executive Producer *Raymond Goldsmith Director, Business Affairs *Derek Mitchell Executive Director *Alexander Goldsmith Olympic Approvals *Aaron Kirby *Riva Smith Visual Elements & Gameplay *Lee Cocker IOC TMS Head of Business Development *Lane Young Commercial Manager *Travis Black Rights Activation Manager *Gregory Anguise RIO 2016 *With special thanks to everyone at the Rio 2016 Organising Committee for the Olympic and Paralympic Games, who contributed towards the development, production and approval of this video game. NINTENDO Graphic Supervisors *Akiko Yamaguchi *Tsuyoshi Watanabe Illustration Supervisors *Yusuke Nakano *Shigehisa Nakaue Sound Supervisors *Koji Kondo *Ryoji Yoshitomi Nintendo Character Voices *Charles Martinet - Mario, Luigi, Wario et Waluigi *Sam Kelly - Peach et Toad *Deanna Mustard - Daisy *Kenny James - Bowser et Bowser Skelet *Caety Sagoian - Bowser Jr. *Takashi Nagasako - Donkey Kong *Kazumi Totaka - Yoshi *Kerry Kane - Harmonie *Natsuko Yokoyama - Carottin *Lani Minella - Larry Koopa et Wendy O. Koopa *Katsumi Suzuki - Diddy Kong *Dan Falcone - Roy Koopa *Sho Murata *Tadd Morgan - Lakitu *Mike Vaughn - Ludwig von Koopa *Toru Asakawa - Skelerex (non crédité) *Sanae Susaki - Boo (non crédité) NOA Localization Management *Nate Bihldorff *Tim O'Leary *Rich Amtower *Ann Lin NOA Localization *Stacey Deddo *Lars Knudson *Ed Murray *NOA Text Editors NOA Product Testing *Zac Evans *Pat Wells *Anna Johnson *Andreas Godiers *Yvette Lessard *Product Testing Technicians NOE Localisation Producers *Theodoros Spenis *Federico Maggi NOE Localisation Coordination *Michael Frisch *Sebastian Donnerstag NOE Localisation *Benjamin Roffey *Sylvain Gsell *Helge Friedrich *Kent Robello *Enrique Sánchez Rosa *Carsten Harmans *NOE Quality Assurance Testing *Tsuyoshi Komura *Toru Takahashi *Daisuke Naka *Naotaka Matsumoto *Mario Club Co., Ltd. Technical Support *Mitsuo Iwamoto *Tomohiro Umeda Artwork *Yukihiko Hayashi Special Thanks *Keisuke Terasaki *Shuhei Furukawa *Kyohei Minato *Hiroaki Gohara *Tatsuya Ogawa *Kozo Makino *Emi Watanabe *Tomoyoshi Yamane Coordination *Yusuke Edasawa *Kimiko Sai *Shunsuke Matsushita Level Design *Nobuo Matsumiya Associate Producer *Yoshiaki Onishi Producer *Toyokazu Nonaka General Producer *Shinya Takahashi Senior Producer *Shigeru Miyamoto Executive Producer *Tatsumi Kimishima SEGA GAMES DEVELOPMENT TEAM Producer *Nobuya Ohashi Director *Eigo Kasahara Senior Art Director *Kazuyuki Hoshino Art Director *Hitoshi Furukubo Lead Programmer *Kouichi Nomura Game Design Team Leaders *Shingo Kawakami *Mariko Kawase *Masashi Jinbo Game Designer *Katsuyuki Shigihara *Kohei Iizuka *Hiroshi Tamate *Masaya Hirano *Toshiaki Tamura *Hiroki Kaskishita Writer *Yasushi Otake Stage Artists *Yuji Yamaga *Fumiyoshi Sakauchi *Takahiro Suzuki *Taichi Kuratani *Tamotsu Kushibe *Takanobu Kimura *Takayuki Nagashima *Naoko Furukawa *Miho Furuse SFX Artists *Shigeo Tamura Lead Character Artist *Shinji Matsuura Character Artists *Yoshinari Amaike *Hiroaki Nakaura *Ryohei Yanase *Tomoko Arikawa Animation Director *Keiichi Kizu Character Animators *Motohiro Fukui *Shugo Gouda *Masashi Fukumitsu *Koichi Shibuya *Kenji Odakura *Koji Ooki *Mieko Ajima *Yasushi Ogino *Kazuhisa Shimonou *Hiromasa Yoshida *Kou Ishitoya *Takeshi Kanda *Nahoko Kuhara *Yuri Hara (Bean pod) *Miku Hiraga (Bean pod) *Ryota Isogai (Bean pod) Lead Graphic U.I. Artist *Takayuki Iwasaki Graphic U.I. Artists *Hiroi Sato *Tomoko Kanemoto *Tetsuya Aoki Programmers *Mitsuru Takahashi *Takenori Kato *Kentaro Fujita *Hajime Iwamoto *Yuichi Okazaki *Outa Sano *Takefumi Nakayama *Takashi Kuboki *Kenichiro Hidaka *Yuya Yamate Tools & Library Programmers *Yoshitaka Kawabata *Takahiro Nagata *Keiichi Noda *Takahiro Sekigushi *Naoko Shimura *Hiroshi Inokuma *Fumihiro Narita *Outa Sano *Koji Ogino *Motoyoshi Sato *Takateru Ohyama *Mitsuki Kagawa *Shigeki Kaneko Localization Coordinator *Jon Rodgers License & Localization Coordinator *Hiroshi Noguchi Sonic Character Supervisors *Takashi Iisuka *Eitara Toyoda *Yuji Uekawa *Harumasa Nakajima Project Support *Shun Nakamura *Sachiko Kawamura *Tetsu Katano *Naofumi Hataya Special Thanks *Koji Shindo *Seika Nakatsuji *Rei Hata *Hiroko Kaga SOUND SECTION Sound Producer & Composer *Kenichi Tokoi Co-Sound Producer & Composer *Teruhiko Nakagawa Composers *Mitsuharu Fukuyama *Tomoya Ohtani *Naofumi Hataya *Hidekuni Horita *Tadashi Kinukawa Composer & Sound Editor *Jun Senoue Composers & Arrangers *Yutaka Minobe (delfisound, Inc.) *Hiroyuki Anazawa Arrangers *Takeshi Watanabe *Takahiro Eguchi Sound Editor *Tatsuyuki Maeda RIO DE JANERIO RECORDING PRODUCTION Director *Atsushi SUSHI Kosugi (BEAT ON BEAT, INC. - NY) Recording Engineer *Eduardo Duda Mello Mix Engineer *Dave Darlington Assistant Engineers *Pedro Alexandre *José Sartori *Raphael Dieguez Recording Studio *CIATEC - Companhia dos Técnicos (Rio de Janeiro) Mix Studio *Bass Hit Recording (New York) Accounting Manager *Daniel Grosman TOKYO RECORDING PRODUCTION Coordinators *Yukifumi Makino (delfisound, Inc.) *Kazuyuki Doki (Rebirth, Inc.) *Momoko Yamaguchi (MIT Gathering, Inc.) *Takae Suzuki Recording & Mix Engineer *Yoshitada Miya *Naoki Sakurai Recording Engineers *Shigeo Sakurai *Takanori Ishigami Assistant Engineers *Takuya Komiyama (Onkio Haus Inc.) *Norihiko Katsumata (Onkio Haus Inc.) *Taisuke Uchino (Onkio Haus Inc.) Recording & Mix Studio *Sega Digital Studio Recording Studios *Onkio Haus Inc. *Studio SoundValley Score Copy *Fumio Kitamura MUSICIANS - RIO DE JANERIO RECORDING PRODUCTION - Bateria Members Director *Leo Morei Master the Bateria *Mestre Paulinho Botelho Repique Solo *Vitinho Botelho Caixa/Repique *Whashington Paz Repique *Waguinho do Repique Tamborin *Nomade *Augusto Junior *Gustavo Oliveira *Luiz Alberto Barbosa Surdo 1A *Daniel Morais Surdo 2A *Guilherme Oliveira Surdo 3A *Goerge Ferreira Caixa de Guerra *Yan Benjamin *Felipe Cabral *Junior Sampaio *Alessandro de Almeida Rhythm Section Bass *Marcelo Mariano Guitar *Lula Galvão Cavaquinho *Alessandro Valente Vieira Accordion *Chico Chagas Horns & Woodwinds Trumpet *Jessé Sadoc *Gesiel Francisco *Vander Nascimento *Wellington Mours Trombone *Aldivas Ayres *Wanderson Cunha *Everson Moraes *Adriano Garcia *João Areias Flute *David Ganc Alto Sax & Flute *Danilo Silnna *Zé Canuto Tenor Sax & Piccolo *Daniel Garcia Tenor Sax *Daniela Spielmann *Fernando Trocado Maurity Baritone Sax & Clarinet *Elias Borges *Henrique Band Strings Conductor *Vittor Santos Concertmaster *Ana de Oliveira Violin 1 *Felipe Prazeres *Priscila Pato *Marco Catto *Adonhiran Reis *Her Agapito Violin 2 *Carlos Mendes *Mariana Salles *Pedro Mibielli *Marluce Ferreira *Ana Catto *Kleber Vogel Viola *Eduardo Pereira *Deborah Cheyne *Ivan Zandonade *Rubia Siqueira Violoncello *Marcus Ribeiro *Mateus Ceccato Harp *Cristina Braga Chorus Director *Carol Saboya Vocals *Bruno Fraga *Fernanda Gabriela *Claire Nativel MUSICIANS - TOKYO RECORDING PRODUCTION - Bateria Members Master the Bateria & Puxador *Francis Silva Caixa de Guerra *Paulo Silva Tamborin *Tatsuya Itoh *Mamoru Noguchi Surdo & Chocalho *Robson Amaral Rhythm Section Drums *Takashi Saito Bass *Ichiro Fujiya Guitar *Akitoshi Koroda *Marcus Dilopes Cavaquinho & Grita *Dario Tadeu Sakumoto Pires Vocals *Yukari Ikeda *Eiko Sugamata *Tae Imafuku *Mariangela Ramos Horns & Woodwinds Trumpet *Yusuke Nakano *Hisako Hida *Shiro Sasaki *Ittoku Tanaka Trombone *Makoto Igarashi *Wakaba Kawai *Mitsuhiro Wada Bass Trombone *Kan Nishida Horn *Otohiko Fujita *Takeshi Muramoto *Atsushi Doyama *Mitsuo Matsuura Sax *Naoya Takemura *Kazuhiro Murase *Kei Suzuki *Yoshinari Takegami Flute *Yuki Kuroda Strings Conductor *Koji Haishima Concertmaster *Kimiko Nakagawa Violin 1 *Akihiro Iwamura *Jo Kuwata *Masahiro Morita *Jun Sumita *Mami Iwai *Tsutomu Yamagishi *Manami Sato *Aya Yokomizo *Yuma Ito Viola *Aiko Hosokawa *Naoko Masuda Violoncello *Yoshinori Shinozaki *Masaru Tamagawa Contrabass *Koji Akaike Chorus Director *Goro Oshima Assistant Directors *Kanako Mori *Yui Shimasaki Vocals *Meguro Glee Club Special Thanks To *Rosangela Lopez *Nildo Gonçalves *Daniel Grossman *Daniela Spielmann *Tomonori Sawada *Masaru Setsumaru VOICE SEGA Character Voices (Japanese) *Jun-ichi Kanemaru *Ryo Hirohashi *Nobutoshi Canna *Taeko Kawata *Koji Yusa *Kenta Miyake *Nao Takamori *Daisuke Ono *Kotaro Nakamura *Rumi Ochiai *Daisuke Kishio *Yutaka Aoyama *Jouji Nakata *Sayaka Aoki *Yuuki Masuda *Aoi Yuki *Yoko Teppozuka *Mitsuo Iwata *Wataru Takagi *Etsuko Kozakura *Takashi Nagasako Recording Producer *Takuya Ohno (TOHOKUSHINSHA) Recording Director *Keiichiro Miyoshi (TOHOKUSHINSHA) Recording *Aoi Studio SEGA Character Voices (English) *Colleen O'Shaughnessey *Kate Higgins (crédité en tant que "Kate Kiggins") *Karen Strassman *Matthew Mercer *Michael Yurchak *Nika Futterman *Travis Willingham *Liam O'Brien *Roger Craig Smith (non crédité) *Mike Pollock (non crédité) *Laura Bailey (non crédité) *Quinton Flynn (non crédité) *Cindy Robinson (non crédité) *Kirk Thornton (non crédité) *Keith Silverstein (non crédité) *Michelle Ruff (non crédité) *Kyle Hebert (non crédité) Voice Production (English) *Studiopolis Inc. Voice Director *Jack Fletcher Casting Directors *Jack Fletcher *Jamie Simone Recording Engineers *Eric Lewis, CAS *Ryan Johnston *David Barr Line Producer *L. Daniel LaBrune III Dialogue Editors *Terry Reiff *Arnie Geher SEGA Character Voices (French) *Annouck Hautbois *Claire Morin *Benoit Allemane *Gilbert Lévy *Marie Lenoir *Benjamin Bollen *Antoine Nouel SEGA Character Voices (Italian) *Deborah Morese *Anna Mazza *Gianni Gaude *Diego Sabre *Jasmine Laurenti *Andrea De Nisco *Silvio Pandolfi SEGA Character Voices (German) *Jenny Weiss *Nicole Hannak *Klaus Lochthove *Gerold Ströher *Marianne Graffam *Roland Wolf *Andreas Hofer SEGA Character Voices (Spanish) *Laura Prats *Carme Ambros *Miguel Angel Jenner *Rafa Parra *Ana Vidal *Sergi Mesa *Daniel Albiach Narrators (English) *Tiago Augusto Souza Barreiro *Ana Carolina Souza Barreiro Narrator (French) *Olivier Deslandes Narrator (Italian) *Angelo Cola Narrator (German) *Steffan Boje Narrator (Spanish) *Fabio Tassone Narrator (Dutch) *Lars Oostven SEGA HOLDINGS Licensing Manager *Shigefumi Tanzawa Licensing Coordinators *Yuki Takita *Rika Shirai SEGA GAMES Localization & Marketing Support *Tatsuyuki Miyazaki *Shintaro Tanioka *Emi Yamane *Nobuyuki Minato *Kohei Kondo Publicity *Mamoru Kodama Marketing *Toyohisa Hiwatari *Yusuke Asano Product Test *Takashi Shoji *Akira Nishikawa *Osamu Sato *Yuki Takahashi *Kenji Takano *Atsushi Furukawa *Kazuya Miyazaki *Kenji Takahashi *Keisuke Sato *Ryota Asano *Masashi Kanda *Takumi Shinya *Naoko Higano *Satoshi Hamada *Keigo Yamada Executive Supervisors *Osamu Ohashi *Toshihiro Nagoshi *Kenji Matsubara Executive Producer *Haruki Satomi SEGA OF AMERICA Corporate Management COO *Tatsuyuki Miyazaki CEO *Naoto Hiraoka Executive VP of Publishing and Strategic Planning *Yusuke Suai CCO - Sonic *Hiroyuki Miyazaki Production Director of Product Development *Austin Keys Associate Producer *Miki Takahashi Publishing Chief Brand Officer *Ivo Gerscovich Senior Marketing Manager *Kenneth Lindenbaum Director of Corporate Planning *Kenya Numata Social Media/PR Manager *Aaron Webber VP Sales and Marketing *Tim Pivnicny SR. Marketing Manager *Robyn Koshi Human Resources Manager *Maria Lopera Director of Licensing *Rene Flores Retail Licensing Manager *Kristen Zimmer Licensed Product Manager *Sandra Jo Licensed Product Coordinator *Mai Kotaki Director of Legal *Cindy Lin Legal Counsel *Wendy Wang JR. IT Administrator *Brian Quach English Localization By *Inbound Games Special Thanks *Patrick Riley *Ken Ogasawara *Mitsuhiro Tanaka *Daisuke Miyawaki *Noriko Watanabe *Naoko Kogawa *Carl Chen *Jon Riesenbach *Our supportive and understanding friends and family SEGA EUROPE LIMITED COO of SEGA Europe *Jurgen Post CFO of SEGA Europe *John Ward Senior Vice President, Business Planning *Tatsuya Shikata Director, Development Services Sega West *Jim Woods Head of Studio Localisation and ESD *Charlie Harris Producer *Teppei Otsuka Director of Business Analysis *Jean Yves Lapasset Publishing Manager *Bobby Wertheim Director of Legal and Business Affairs *Nicky Ormrod Legal Counsels *Daniel Finegold *Ilan Pdahtzur Legal Executive *Lola Okuboyejo Head of Program Office *Mark Le Breton Submissions Manager *Dave Pither Process & TCM Manager *Ben Howell Head of QA & Localisation *Ghulam Khan Production Manager *Teressa Wright Resource Manager *Ben Jackson Localisation Manager *Marta Lois Gonzáles Localisation Project Supervisor *Antonella Marras Lead Translator *Luis. J. Paredes Translators *Chiara Canu *Gwladys Gaye *Alexia Trensch Additional Translators *Giulia Checchi *Anaïs Maniaval *Martin Schmalz *Jesús Álvarez *Nicole Thomer *Gabriel Casas *Sebastián Salguero *Giuseppe Rosa Mastering & Equipment Manager *Francesco Fraulo Senior Mastering Technician *Mike Veness Assistant Mastering Technicians *Shaun Young *Danny Florey Project Lead *Adrian Daly Training and Recruitment Supervisor *Julie Metoir Localisation QA Supervisor *Alessandra Irranca Localisation QA Team Lead *Ruggero Varisco Compliance QA Team Lead *Mohammed Ajaib Localisation QA Senior Testers *Firas Al Sekran *Juan Ortega Localisation QA Testers *Angel Rodriguez Segura *Daniel Horkan *Davide Manganelli *Federico Fazzi *Gregory Berger *Janina Lux *Jasper Engels *Korbinian Herzog *Laura Esnoult-Rossetti *Maddalena Di Rosa *Michael Sifkovits *Rosa Puerto *Sebastien Kernst *Ted Boeijink Administration and Finance Coordinator *Chris Bien QA Administrator *Chris Geiles Equipment & Shift Coordinator *Tony Langan ISM Executive Producer *Raymond Goldsmith Director, Business Affairs *Derek Mitchell Executive Director *Alexander Goldsmith Olympic Approvals *Aaron Kirby *Riva Smith Visual Elements & Gameplay *Lee Cocker IOC TMS Head of Business Development *Lane Young Commercial Manager *Travis Black Rights Activation *Gregory Anguise *Josefin Wahlberg RIO 2016 *With special thanks to everyone at the Rio 2016 Organising Committee for the Olympic and Paralympic Games, who contributed towards the development, production and approval of this video game. NINTENDO Level Design *Nobuo Matsumiya Graphic Supervisors *Akiko Yamaguchi *Tsuyoshi Watanabe Illustration Supervisors *Yusuke Nakano *Shigehisa Nakaue Sound Supervisors *Koji Kondo *Ryoji Yoshitomi Nintendo Character Voices *Charles Martinet - Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi et Pianta *Sam Kelly - Peach et Toad *Deanna Mustard - Daisy *Kenny James - Bowser et Bowser Skelet *Caety Sagoian - Bowser Jr. *Takashi Nagasako - Donkey Kong *Kazumi Totaka - Yoshi *Laura Faye Smith - Harmonie *Natsuko Yokoyama - Carottin *Lani Minella - Larry Koopa et Wendy O. Koopa *Katsumi Suzuki - Diddy Kong *Dan Falcone - Roy Koopa *Sho Murata *Tadd Morgan - Lakitu *Mike Vaughn - Ludwig von Koopa *Scott Burns *Nate Bihldorff - Maskass NOA Localization Management *Nate Bihldorff *Tim O'Leary *Rich Amtower *Ann Lin *Dan Owsen NOA Localization *Stacey Deddo *Lars Knudson *Ed Murray *NOA Text Editors NOA Product Testing *Masyasu Nakata *Seth Hanser *Q Dequina *Tomoko Mikami *Zac Evans *Alan Parsons *Anna Johnson *Madison Levitan *Carlos Gutierrez *Adam Rutledge *Lauren Murashige *Product Testing Technicians NOE Localisation Producers *Theodoros Spenis *Federico Maggi NOE Localisation Coordination *Michael Frisch *Sebastian Donnerstag NOE Localisation *Benjamin Roffey *Sylvain Gsell *Véronique Schneider *Arne Glinka *Janine Wetherell *Helge Friedrich *Kent Robello *Bruno Gramigna *Emanuele Tonetti *Enrique Sánchez Rosa *Alfonso Díaz Jiménez *Carsten Harmans *Marijke Pustjens *Marc Ambler *NOE Quality Assurance Testing *Tsuyoshi Komura *Toru Takahashi *Daisuke Naka *Mario Club Co., Ltd. Technical Support *Mitsuo Iwamoto *Koichiro Hirano *Kazuki Tsukuda Artwork *Yukihiko Hayashi Special Thanks *Keisuke Terasaki *Jeff Miller *Shuhei Furukawa *Kyohei Minato *Hiroaki Gohara *Tatsuya Ogawa *Kozo Makino *Emi Watanabe *Tomoyoshi Yamane Coordination *Yusuke Edasawa *Kimiko Sai *Shunsuke Matsushita Associate Producer *Yoshiaki Onishi Producer *Toyokazu Nonaka General Producer *Shinya Takahashi Senior Producer *Shigeru Miyamoto Executive Producer *Tatsumi Kimishima Catégorie:Personnel Catégorie:Personnages de Mario & Sonic aux Jeux Olympiques de Rio 2016